


puzzles of the ocean

by ursideffect



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i mean i'll try jjskjs, mermaids/mermen, minho and chan are best friends!!, minho likes painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursideffect/pseuds/ursideffect
Summary: Minho has always loved watching the waves and as he grew up, he started painting them from different angles. But one day, when painting at the top of the cliff, he falls, bracing for death to come, but it doesn’t. Instead he feels cradled by a pair of arms. “Oh no,” he hears. “I cannot let the waves destroy something that has loved my home so beautifully.”





	puzzles of the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work for this fandom and it's inspired by this prompt: https://www.pinterest.de/pin/718253840547095724/sent/?sfo=1&sender=49384805279736013&invite_code=93b79ebc1b474190baa5cd23d0cf6b5e and you'll see that i wrote my summary after this! credit for the idea goes to the person who originally posted this prompt. english isnt my native language , so i'm super sorry for any major mistakes! and i cant paint nor do i have any clue of flowers so im sorry but i tried my best,,,

The view Minho sees in front of him is spectacular. He watches the waves crash against the cliff he is standing on, foam staining the rocks after the water touches them. The sun starts slowly vanishing behind the horizon in hues of pink, orange, blue. 

Minho comes to the ocean every once in a while to paint the waves from different angles. He has found something relaxing and soothing in them, they make him feel tranquility, followed along by the fresh breeze of the wind and the sound of the waves. 

Most of the time, Minho goes alone to the beach, but sometimes, his best friend accompanies him, to watch him paint, so he had told him once. But Minho thinks it’s because he just needs a peaceful place to write his thoughts and lyrics down, when he thinks Minho isn’t looking, too focused on his painting. However, Minho is glad that he’s not always alone, but today he is.

Minho let’s his left hand with a blue stained paintbrush in his grasp fall to his side and observes the fine lines and the coloured substance spread all over of the late white canvas.  
A small smile spreads over his lips and he thinks that this work is by far his best one, he can’t wait to visit again and watch the progress of his paintings. Minho moves away from the canvas to put the paintbrush into a jar with coloured water, then he lifts the easel and places it further away from the cliff’s edge, not wanting it to accidentally fall down into the depths of the deep blue water. 

As Minho waits for the paint to dry, he sits down on the cliff’s edge and looks down to the water - he isn’t scared of falling and has never been. Always feeling fascination by watching the briny deep and he simply loves the way it sparkles when the sun shines upon it. Minho leans back on his hands and thinks about, how he still has to finish his political education presentation this weekend. That’s a very unsuitable topic for such a beautiful moment, but it’s better thinking about it there than all alone in his room. Here he feels comforted by the sounds around him, humming him into composure.

It’s not that he is scared of the presentation, since he is in a group of three, but he just doesn’t have the nerves to act all convincingly about what he’d be talking about and answer questions, when it’s already hard enough for him to cogently talk about what he has already prepared to say. Minho also isn’t friends with his group members, so he hopes that he won’t disappoint them if he doesn’t live up to their expectations. He also isn’t sure if it was a good idea to choose this subject over geography, because all students must hold many presentations and that’s the least thing Minho likes doing, but he hadn’t known that when he had to choose.  
Minho decides that he’ll just practice enough, so he’ll almost have doubts that he’ll mess it up and there’s only one school year left for him to survive this hell, anyway. 

A sigh escapes the boy’s mouth and he feels how it’s getting chillier. He pulls his phone out of his jeans pocket and sees that it’s already nearing 8 pm, which explains the slight cold. He would like to stay a little bit longer, but Minho has just remembered that he had promised his mother to get a bouquet of flowers for his aunt’s birthday on Sunday. The flower shops, that has the longest opening hours, closes in half an hour and it’s quite a way from the beach to the city centre, even by car. So he quickly packs all of his stuff and loads it into the trunk of his dad’s car (he doesn’t own one himself), but before he starts the engine, Minho texts his best friend Chan, who luckily works in the flower shop he is about to head to, to have the shop open for a little bit longer, if he won’t arrive in time.  
Fortunately, Chan texted back and said that he he’ll do that.

 

One minute before the shop would close, Minho arrives and he opens the glass door of the shop. When he enters, a bell announces his arrival and the smell of different kinds of flowers welcome him. 

The first thing he sees are the familiar rows of flower pots leading straight to the checkout with more flower pots hanging from the ceiling.

“Hey, Minho! I forgot to ask you; what brings you here?”, Minho’s blonde haired friend greets him, walking up to him with a smile, giving him a small hug. While reciprocating the hug with an arm around Chan’s neck, he answers, “It’s my aunt’s birthday the day after tomorrow and my mom wanted me to buy a nice bouquet of flowers for her. Any suggestions?”  
Chan thinks for a moment and then he leads Minho to the cashier register, covered in already bundled up flowers. 

“I think that I might have an idea, but do you have a preference what flowers you want me to arrange together?”  
A sheepish laugh escapes Minho’s mouth. “ Chan hyung, you know that I don’t have any clue about flowers and I’m pretty sure that my aunt will like anything”, Minho says. “You’re right,” Chan giggles and walks to the back of the shop, telling Minho to wait. Minho does so and his glance follows his friend, he can see him pretty well, because the shop isn’t that big, rather average. He watches Chan crouch down to some blush-coloured flowers, examining them with his eyes. After a few moments, the older boy gently picks up a few blooms. Chan then reaches for some white ones, too, but Minho can’t tell for the hell of it, what species they are, so he’ll just wait for Chan to explain them to him. The blonde boy then walks towards Minho again and grasps some greenery from the side of the counter. 

“Okay, so here I’ve selected two pink roses and Matsumoto asters with light blue delphinium and lavender cremones and to add something neutral I chose white button poms and baby’s breath,” Chan explains passionately, arranging the flowers during his talk. “I’ve also added some greenery, as you can see, to create a lovely contrast of colour.” Minho stares in awe, as Chan wraps a plastic wrapping around the flowers. “This is really beautiful,” he states. “I’m sure my aunt is going to love them. Thank you.” 

A slight redness spreads over Chan’s cheeks, eyes sparkling and a smile on his face. “It’s my job.”  
Minho hits his friend’s shoulder at his natural modesty and says, “Still. You’re amazing at it.”

Chan laughs shyly and then asks why he actually came so late. 

“Oh, you know, I think I was too engrossed in painting again,” Minho says sheepishly and touches his neck out of habit when he’s flustered.  
“Could you show me?” Chan asks excitedly, knowing Minho’s love for painting and the ocean.  
But as Minho shakes his head, Chan’s smiling lips form into a small pout. “It’s not finished yet, it still needs a few touch ups. I’ll let you see it when I’m one hundred percent satisfied with it.” Minho decides and gives Chan a reassuring smile. “Oh! And I almost forgot; thank you for specially staying longer, you really saved me. How much do you get for the bouquet?” 

With a ‘Wait let me see’ Chan rushes behind the register, his head shortly disappearing behind it as he bent down. 

It’s probably already nearly 9 pm, guesses Minho as he notices that it has gotten even a bit darker outside of the flower shop. Minho must say, that the atmosphere in the flower shop is his second favourite one, there’s always calming and wonderful background music playing. Sometimes, Minho recognizes some melodies and has them stuck in his ears for days, that are probably the ones Chan had composed himself and asked the actual owner to play them in the shop, but right now there’s an unknown melody playing.

“Since the bouquet is only a small one and you’re my best friend, it’s only 25.600 Won,” Chan says and therefore pulls Minho out of his thoughts. 

“You’re way too generous, hyung!” Minho complains validly and pulls out about 32.000 Won and presses the money into Chan’s hands, despite his protests. “Minho...,” Chan starts, but is interrupted by Minho, ”Hyung, it’s fine. I know you might need a little bit of extra money, so just take it and the original price is probably even more, anyways,” Minho answers gently and Chan smiles at his thoughtfulness and mumbles a small ‘Thank you’, looking to the ground. 

Even though Chan is older and Minho younger by a year, both take care about each other equally, that’s what Minho loves about their friendship. They could always relay on and find comfort in each other. Since Chan’s passion is music and he wants to make it his job, he isn’t working full-time, only earning a bit money at his flower shop job, to pay the fees for college and so there isn’t much left for himself. That’s the reason why Chan feels like he is a bother to Minho, when he gives him a tip every time he buys flowers, but Minho always makes sure to tell him that this isn’t true and that he’s gladly doing it. 

As a goodbye, Minho pulls his best friend into an embrace and they promise each other to hang out soon again. With a last wave, Minho closes the shop’s door and the melody that lulls the shop in sweetness and calmness becomes muffled. Minho stows the bouquet safely in his car and drives home with thoughts already to tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> the descriptions for the flower bouquet is inspired by this:https://pwa.www.1800flowers.com/floral-melody-white-mosaic-vase-161273?page=detail&brand=1001&product=161273&productName=Floral%20Melody%E2%84%A2%20in%20White%20Mosaic%20Vase&productPrice=49.99&categoryId=400064994
> 
> thank you so much if you read until the end, i don't think that i'm really good at writing and i hope that i'll get better as the time goes on. if you would like to give me tipps, then feel free to comment them!!


End file.
